Soul Eater
by Freya Elric
Summary: This story starts with Soul and Maka married. Maka knows Soul had a bad past, but she's never really pushed the topic. She doesn't realize she's about to find out way more then she needed to, and very much against Soul's will. On top of that she discovers something new and different that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater**

Chapter 1

Soul

We lay on the bed, breathing hard. Maka's head rested on my bare chest as she clung to my body.

"Holy shit!" She breathed.

"I told you we would be fine."

"Yeah but… holy shit!"

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get some ice cream you want some?" she pulled our naked bodies closer together, trying to keep me there.

"I'm so tired." She moaned.

"Naw, really." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it's my first time; try to be a little more considerate."

"I thought I was being very considerate. I even offered you ice cream."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." I turned to snuggle closer to her. She looked into my crimson eyes and whatever she saw there seemed to help calm her breathing. She laid her head back on my chest and we soon fell into a deep sleep.

"_You worthless piece of shit! Why can't you be more like your brother? He's excels in everything and you can't do one fucking thing." My father slapped me so hard on the face that I fell to the ground. The pain in my face quickly spread to the rest of my head, giving me a migraine. That's when it got bad. Now that I was on the ground it became so much easier for him to kick my small, frail, eight year old body. It hurt so much, but I didn't scream. I had tried that once before and it only got me kicked harder. My mom sat 5 feet away, at the dining room table, grinning as she sipped her coffee. That's when he landed a blow in a very special spot of mine. There was a loud screech and I soon realized it was coming from me._

"SOUL! SOUL! Wake up soul! It's only a dream, I promise your okay. We're in Hawaii on our honey moon. We have a beautiful house right on the beach. It was the perfect rental, I'm so glad you found it…" she kept chattering on as my breathing slowed. _Shit, I didn't mean to wake her up. What the hell is wrong with me, screaming in my sleep like that? So not cool. _Maka fell silent soon after I calmed down. She hugged me tightly then snuggled into my side and started tracing my scar.

"It's not your fault." I whispered. She paused and whispered back.

"I just wish you would tell me what happened to give you these nightmares in the first place." I had never told her about my past life. That was for me to wake up screaming about, not her. She was too precious to hear those kinds of things. I wouldn't ruin her that way. At some point I knew she'd get it out of me, but I was going to keep her happy for as long as I could.

**Hi. This is my first fanfic and I hope it's enjoyable. This chapter is from Souls point of view, but that might change later on in the story. If it does I'll make sure to put the characters name in bold before changing the POV. I would really appreciate any reviews (good or bad). I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP. Thanks for reading! ;D**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Soul Eater, an awesome person named Atsushi Ōkubo owns it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Maka**

I started packing my things while Soul slept. Usually he got up first, but he had had a pretty ruff night so I tried not to wake him. We weren't particularly rich so we could only rent this house for one night. In other words we had to be out by noon and it was already 10:30am. I had my little light green bikini on because after we packed everything in the car we planned on having some fun until our flight back to Nevada at 9:00pm. After everything was packed except a change of clothes for both of us and Souls black swim shorts I started taking it all out to our red ford explorer.

When I came back in the house Souls sleeping figures stirred. _He's so cute when he's sleeping._ The alarm that was set for 11:30am went off. _Holy shit, is it really that late?! _Soul jumped out of bed looking worried.

"Shit, I'm gonna be soooo late for work!" He exclaimed.

"We're on vacation stupid. Now put these on." I said, handing him his swim shorts. Snatching them from my hand he quickly yanked them on.

"Damn, it's cold in this house." He was so beautiful. His entire body was all mussels, and his bleach white hair contrasted with his olive skin in just the right way. His crimson eyes stared at me curiously.

"What are you staring at Maka?" He asked.

"My beautiful, wonderful, super cool husband." He smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.

"It's your fault you know. You're the one who made me a death scythe."

"We need to get going. Let's hit the beach first."

"Okay, sounds cool."

**~Back Home In Nevada~**

That was a living hell. I mean the beach was nice until we were recognized. Then it turned into which fan can get the best picture, or the most questions answered, it stopped when some chic tried and failed to get a kiss from Soul and he started screaming at people to piss off and mind their own damn business. We left soon after. The rest of our time there was spent sight seeing before catching our flight.

Soul went straight to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I started walking through the big apartment to check that everything was in order. Directly inside the front door was our living room. The floor was a light color wood that looked good with the white walls. Our big grey couch was facing opposite of me with our big flat screen TV on the wall in front of it. The wall the TV was on led to the hallway with our big, fully stocked kitchen, and a little further down was me and Souls room with a personal bathroom included inside, and next to that was the guest room with a bathroom in it same as ours except a bit smaller. I was standing in front of the hallway with my bag when I got the sudden feeling that someone was behind me. I quickly turned around to see a strange man sitting on our couch. I screamed because quite frankly I thought we were going to be alone and that the weird feeling was just my imagination. Soul was next to me in a second. He stared at the man for a second then emptied his lungs in surprise and fear. It was as if someone drop kicked him. He stepped in front of me, assuming a protective stance.

"Hello Soul Eater." He spit Souls name out as if it were poison.

"Hello Mr. Evans." Soul spit back. _What the hell. Wait, wasn't Souls last name Evans before he changed it to Eater?_ _So this must be… _I took a closer look at the man now standing in front of me. His hair was jet black and his skin was very pale. He was clean and shaven and just as muscular as Soul. But his eyes looked familiar. He stared at us with angry crimson eyes. _This has to be his father. But if he is why do they look one second away from killing each other?_

"I heard you got married." He stated, suddenly calm.

"I heard you got remarried." Soul said, still keeping his protective stance.

"Can you blame me? They keep dying, no matter what I do they always die. So I figured I'd try something different and marry the one person who I divorced."

"So I guess that means you're back with mom." It wasn't a question.

"Yep, then I heard that my dumbass son found some other dumbass to con into marriage."

"He's not a dumbass and neither am I so just shut up and leave." I yelled back. Soul turned rigid with fear._ That might have been the wrong thing to say._

**Sorry, I know it's a cliffhanger, but I thought it was probable the best place to stop. I'll get the next chapter out soon, but it might take a bit longer than this one did. I don't know. It depends on how fast my imagination decides to work. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I SERIOSLY VALUE YOUR OPINION! Anyway, thanx again! ;D**

**!REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Falling Down The Rabbit Hole

**Maka**

I felt the fear that surrounded Soul. _What the hell did I do?_

"Um, Soul… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" _I'm lost. I'm so, so lost. _Before I knew it I had fallen down the rabbit hole and I seriously needed Souls help to climb back out again.

"Oh, you didn't tell her about me?" Mr. Evens said with a sly smile. "That's too bad. But I understand your wanting to keep it a secret. I mean you were an utter failure before you left, and then afterward you just got worse." Suddenly another strange man came bursting through the door. _I really need to remember to lock that damn door._

"Dad, I thought you said this was a business meeting. I got worried you were taking so long and asked around and people kept staring at me like I was crazy. I don't under-…" He finally realized me and Soul were there too.

"Soul? Holy hell man is that you?" He stared at Soul as if he were a ghost. The rabbit hole got darker and darker as I fell deeper in.

"Wes, I told you to stay in the car." Mr. Evens voice turned prideful and loving as he lightly chastised his other son. He had changed into a completely different person than the asshole from 5 seconds ago.

"Soul, you had me so fucking worried. I heard you joined a gang. Then you disappeared for the longest time and I thought you were dead, and around the time I started to give up on you I got surrounded by reporters asking me what it was like to be your brother. Of course I looked like and idiot as I tried to figure out just what the hell they were talking about. How'd you get here? And who the hell is that?" He said pointing at me. I already knew about the gang and how he used to do drugs and have sex every night. What I wanted to know about was what happened before that? Why did he leave home in the first place? He was never really willing to talk about that, and the hurt I saw in his eyes whenever it was brought up told me it was a painful memory and I that shouldn't pry. But now I felt like an outsider with no one there to pull me out of the rabbit hole that I had somehow managed to fall down. And it was pitch black in my lonely little rabbit hole. I was losing my mind. _I'm_ _so confused. There are all these people in my apartment talking about stuff I don't understand. What do I do? _Then a burst of light entered into my darkness. Soul probably didn't realize he was doing it, but by leaving his protective stance and resting his hand on my hip (apparently he realized his fathers threat had been diminished by the arrival of his older brother) he was pulling me back to my senses. Souls past didn't matter. _He will tell me when he's ready to. _His dad was an ass and his brother cared for him, and that information would just have to suffice. What everyone really needed was a distraction. Something to calm them down.

"This is my wife." Soul said in response to Wes's question.

"Who wants tea?" I asked. Tea could make anyone relax and think rationally.

"No thank you." Wes said apologetically. "I think it would be best if we leave. It's already 4:00am and you guys look like you need some sleep. I have some things to think over anyway. Goodbye." He said, realizing he wasn't welcome, he grabbed his fathers hand and took him with him. _Holy shit 4:00am. _Our flight landed around 2:30am and it took us an hour to drive home. I suddenly realized how tired I was. The door slammed shut behind them and I quickly ran off the lock it.

**Soul**

Maka locked the door behind them. That bastard was in our house! _What the hell? _ Maka started staring at me funny then she bobbed her head yes as if deciding on something.

"Soul, I was going to make you tea but then I looked at you and I now realize it won't help you much."

"Okay?" What was she getting at? She took hold of my hand and surprised me by pushing her lips onto mine. I could tell she was worried by the urgent way her lips moved against mine. They were so soft, yet kind of determined as she used her mouth to open mine. Her tongue started exploring my mouth, and my tongue explored hers. I hadn't realized she'd been moving us toward the bedroom until we fell on the bed. She lay on top of me and unzipped my jeans. I pulled away from her kisses and looked at her. I let my confusion show on my face. _We just had one of the most stressful moments of our lives and she wants to have sex? _

"I know you don't want to tell me about your past, and although I would really love to know, I won't make you tell me. Just know that I'm always here if you want to talk. I LOVE YOU!" she said the words so fiercely it was like she was challenging anyone to try and change her mind. I knew if I told her my past she wouldn't leave me. She would probably try and comfort me. I knew I could trust her. Our lips clashed together again. I needed her love. I would simply die without it. I knew why she wanted sex now. She was showing her love to me, and challenging _me_ to try and change her mind. And I knew that no matter what I told her she would always love me, even if I didn't deserve it.

**The Next Day**

I looked at Makas sleeping figure next to me. Her naked body was curled around mine and her hand was tracing my scar in her sleep. I knew that she blamed herself for that scar, and I knew she was wrong. I was the one who had decided to get in between her and Chrona, but she wouldn't listen. She did forgive herself though. I glanced at the clock. It was 6:00am on Tuesday._ What the hell? _We slept through the entire day. My stomach growled. I was so hungry. I kissed Maka awake.

"What time is it?" She asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes and untangling her body from mine.

"We slept through Monday. It's Tuesday already and I have to get to work by seven." I worked as a teacher at DWMA.

"I'll get breakfast started." She said, walking out to the kitchen naked.

I grabbed my robe and put it on. I needed a shower but I wanted to eat first. I grabbed her robe too. She was probably freezing her ass off.

BOOM! The sound was deafening. I heard Maka's scream and ran out to save her from this new threat. The scene I walked into was much different from anything I had imagined. Maka stood there naked in front of Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. I quickly rapped her robe around her.

"I couldn't help myself." Kid was muttering crouched down on the floor. "Your door was just so a symmetrical, with its left side peep hole. I mean who in their right mind puts a peep hole all the way over on the left. MONSTERS!"

"SO YOU SHOT IT!" I screamed back. "Liz, how could you let him do that?"

"Look Soul, I love him and all but I can only take so much of his ranting. I figured if I just let him have his way he'd buy you a symmetrical door."

"Yes, I will. And the door knob will be in the middle, same as the peep hole." Kid said, still muttering.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Maka asked as she tried to move busted door over to the corner of the room where it would be out of everyone's way. I walked over and helped her.

"Well you guys just came back from your honeymoon and we thought that we could talk about it on the way to school together." Liz said.

"I want to go see Chrona." Patty whined as she played on the floor with the busted door knob.

"So not cool Kid." I said shaking my head sadly.

**Thank you, ****TivaNaluKick4evs for being the first person to review this. I did try to make this chapter longer. I really thrive off of reviews. I'm serious. Also I have gotten 105 views so far so thanx to all you strangers who read it! I would have had this chapter out way sooner but my internet was down and there was nothing I could do about it. Sorry about that. Anyway, REVIEW. I want everyone's ****honest**** opinion. Any thoughts would be great. Thanx again to you 105 people!**

**!REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Normal (ish) Day

**Soul**

"Um, I have a question Mr. Soul." said a young girl in the back of the crescent room.

"Yes… Rena?" I glanced at the seating chart to find her name. I've never been good with names.

"What's your first name?" It wasn't a stupid question or anything; it was just way off topic. This meant she had probably heard nothing about the kishin eggs I was just explaining.

"My first name is Soul."

"But, then, why do we call you Mr. Soul? What's your last name?"

"My last name is Ev-… Eater." _Wow, I haven't made that mistake in a long time. Must be the old mans visit getting to me._

"So why don't we call you Mr. Eater?"

"Because when you say it like that it sounds weird. Any other questions?"

"Why weren't you here yesterday?" the same girl asked.

"I was getting married. Are there any questions that have to do with kishin eggs?" Unresponsive as usual.

"So the whole reason for kishin eggs is the mad-" RINNNNGGG! As soon as the bell rang everyone was out the door. I was gathering my things from my desk when Stein walked in.

"Hey Soul, what's up?"

"Did we ever ask completely irrelevant questions?"

"Yeah, all the time, I can never guess what causes kids to roam so far off topic. Of course you were different, you didn't ask questions."

"Yeah, I didn't really listen either."

"So how's the wife?"

"She met my family…" I said quietly, remembering last night. Stein stiffened. He used to be the one to do the mandatory background checks on all the students. (That's Maka's job now.) It had taken him weeks to figure out who I was. The school was basically made out of runaways and the school policy stated that without permission from the student their families weren't to be contacted unless they died. Even with my rich family I was no exception, and it made me respect Lord Death more knowing he kept all the runaways secrets.

"Are you okay?" Stein suddenly sounded serious.

"I'll live. And Maka was okay with it too. She knows my old mans an ass and it doesn't seem to bother her. I think we'll survive."

"Did you tell her your past."

"No, and I don't plan to. She doesn't need all that shit. My past stays between my family, you, and Lord Death."

"What if she asks?"

"If she tries to make me I won't lie. I don't really know what I'd say, but I can't lie to her. I don't think she'll try to make me talk though. She knows it's painful for me to remember and she doesn't like causing me pain. Anyway, it's my turn to make dinner tonight, bye." I walked away. _I hope she doesn't start asking questions…_

**Maka**

_Should I ask? I know I planned to let it go, but now I'm seriously curious._ I was sitting on our bed with my laptop open in front of me. I had never even tried to look into Souls past. I looked at the blank space on Google. I could just type his name. Would it tell me everything? Would he find out? Would it make him mad? I hit the enter button focusing on what I was doing. I hadn't realized that in all my fretting I had typed in his name. I clicked on the first link before I could chicken out.

The young Soul Evans, now seen as the black sheep of the rich Evans family, ran away at age eleven and was quickly forgotten by his family. They disowned him and gave all their love and attention to the young prodigy that is Wes Evans. Soul seemed to completely fall off the map until years later him, his meister Maka, and a few friends defeated the Kishin Asura. He is now married to Maka and shows no sign of fixing things with his family. A friend of the family says…

I felt so guilty and didn't keep reading. I knew he would feel betrayed if he knew I had snooped into things. I think that if I really pushed the topic he would tell me. But I don't want to hurt him.I quickly deleted my history as he walked into the room. Closing my laptop I felt tears silently start streaming down my cheeks.

"Whoa, Maka what's wrong?" He sat down next to and turned my face up so he could look into my eyes. _No love left for Soul from his family._

"Soul, you know I love you, right?" I had to know that he knew that someone loved him. His family was full of ass holes and he grew up without love. He had to know that I married him for love, not for his families' money or out of pity. I married him because I would die without him. It was a selfish reason but it was true.

"Of course I know. Why else would I marry you?"

I grabbed his hair and pushed his body back on the bed. I wasn't doing this out of pity either; I was doing this out of need. I needed this. I needed him.

*****WARNING LEMON***WARNING LEMON***WARNING LEMON***IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP DOWN TO THE CAPS WORDS "LEMON OVER" THEY LOOK JUST LIKE THIS, YOU CAN'T MISS THEM. **

I crushed our lips together. Surprised, he stiffened before allowing me access into his mouth. We explored each other for a while before I was willing to let go long enough to take off his shirt. As soon as I had his shirt off he rolled us over so he could be on top of me and pulled my shirt off. I felt his part harden against my stomach. I pulled his pants and boxers off, throwing them on the floor as he pulled mine off, doing the same. Soul pushed his hand under my bra and grabbed my breast, I moaned. He unlatched my bra in the front and leaned down to suck on my nipple. I breathed out as a wonderful feeling settled in my stomach. He started kissing up my neck while using his hands to keep playing with my nipples. I moaned as his hot breath blew on my neck.

"Soul."

"Maka."

"Soul… I'm wet." He chuckled as he made his way back to my nipple. As he nibbled one nipple and played with the other one he slowly inserted his part into me.

"SOOUUULLLL!" I yelled as his part entered me for the third time.

"Maka, you're always so tight." He started moving his hips, pulling in and out of me. I moaned.

"Maka!"

"Soul!"

"Maka!"

"Soul!" In and out, in and out. He started moving faster and faster. And I felt like I was moving higher and higher into the sky.

"SOUL! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled as I abruptly fell back to Earth.

"MAKA! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" He screamed as he released in me. We lay there, breathing hard. As we calmed down he pulled out of me.

*****LEMON OVER***LEMON OVER***LEMON OVER*****

"I will always love you too." I whispered as I fell asleep snuggled next to him.

**Hi, it's me Freya. I just wanted to apologize for taking so long. I've been helping build my older sister a room so that we no longer have to share one. I also sprained my wrist so that's doubled my usual writing time. I do plan on continuing this story for a long time. When it ends I'll tell you so you don't have to worry. Also, I know this is sort of a pointless chapter, but if I don't write less action packed chapters in this it will seem like they don't do anything but fight and defend. And I want you guys to know that they do have normal lives outside of all the drama and action. Thanx for reading and please REVIEW! S:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Perspective

**Wes**

_An entire week has passed and so far nothings happened. I mean I figured Soul would have contacted me by now. _I thought as I gently pressed the keys on my brother's old grand piano. I had asked my father not to change Souls room into a guest room and he had reluctantly agreed years ago. I came in here a lot during the first few months of his disappearance, but after a while I got distracted by other things. Like how my therapist told me he might be dead and that I should let it go. My dad said he would disown me if I went out by myself to see Soul. _I'm 24 and I think I should be allowed to see Soul if I want to. But I know what dad did when Soul didn't measure up to his standards. _Everyone had kept my abusive dads behavior out of view when I was around, but I had seen the bruises they tried so desperately to hide. His pain was buried just below the surface of his fake smiles. _I can't take this much longer. I have to see Soul. I want to meet his wife and see that they're okay._ I grabbed my black bag from on top the piano and started to walk home. _If I did go and see him, how would my dad even find out? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

**Sorry, I had to stick a super short chapter here, but I also posted chapter 6 which is kinda longer. I wanted to get Wes' POV in, but I didn't really want delve too deeply into his life. I might do that later, but this isn't the right time for that. Thanx for reading Super Sorry for the Super Short Chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The News

**Maka**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I screamed, making the small woman jump.

"It means just what I said, it failed." She replied, trying to sound strong but utterly failing.

"It can't fail. She said it was 99.7% effective. SO HOW IN THE HELL CAN IT FAIL?!"

"Well, considering everything was on time the most likely reason is…"

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THE FUCKING MOST LIKELY REASON?!"

"YOUR HUSBAND HAS SOME MIGHTY STRONG SPERM MA'AM!" She blurted out, and then covered her mouth, shocked that she had just yelled that loud enough for the entire health center to hear.

"I don't understand…" I sat down in the chair behind me and felt tears start to roll down my cheeks. I only came here for my birth control shot; I wasn't planning on discovering a little freeloader inside me.

"It means you're pregnant ma'am. And I think you might want to start thinking about the future. You can make an addition to your family, or there's always adoption, or… abortion." She whispered that last word. Maybe that was the answer… abortion…

"Now, according to the ultrasound, you are one week into this so you still have a lot of time to-" I couldn't sit there crying and listening to her blab. I needed to move. I wanted to run. Run and never stop. Just keep running. By the time I realized I had already started running I was home. I ran to the elevator and when it didn't come down fast enough I took the stairs. 27 floors and a ton of breaks later I reached our apartment. Soul wasn't home yet. I was covered in sweat and drew a bath for myself. I needed to calm down. I started to think through my day starting at my arrival at the doctors office and working my way up to the… to the harder parts.

I arrived at the health center

Met with doctor Runyon

She wanted to do a quick pre-… test

Positive

I GOT PISSED

THIS LIST ISN'T HELPING ME ANY

I CAN'T DO THIS

HOLY SHIT

…

… Abortion

_Would Soul even have to know? I could just not tell him. Perfect. I can go tomorrow. This is a brilliant plan. I can't screw up._

"Maka, I'm home!" _SHIT!_

**Soul**

_What the hell. _Maka was standing in front of our bedroom naked and soaking wet. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she was about to cry. She ran into my open arms, drenching me. She started sobbing into my shirt.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Fuck the damn plan!"

"What?!" _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Soul… I'm… pr…" She mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that last part. What's wrong?"

"I'm pre…"

"Huh?"

"I'm fucking pregnant!" She yelled into my chest. "The stupid shot failed." _She's… No… She's pre-… preg-… How? Duh, sex… Me… I'm gonna be… Wait, what?... No… Calm… Breathe… Think… Babies… Diapers… Me… No… I'm… Failure… I can't… I'll be like him… No… I can't…_

"I can do this." I whispered to myself. "Okay." I said loud enough for Maka to hear.

"Okay?" _I guess she wasn't expecting that answer._

"Yeah. We can do this. We're not rich, but we're not poor either so we can provide. And you'll be a perfect mom." _And maybe you can help me learn what a dad is supposed to be like…_

"Yeah… This could work. I didn't really think it all through like that before. Perfect. We can do this. The guest room can be… Yeah." She started painting a beautiful picture with her words of a nice big happy family. _If only she new. She would know I can't be that perfect father… But I can sure as hell try._

**Hi, I know this isn't the longest chapter ever and this makes 2 short chapters, but I can honestly add no more to this. I wanted to start Maka's pregnancy early on in the storyline and I think her way of finding out was very plausible. BTW lots of research went into this chapter. I now know more about birth control than I ever thought I would. Thanx for reading. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. REVIEW! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Month One

**Soul**

"Today, class, I have made the worst plans I think I will ever go through." I announced to my, now very curious, class.

"Am I really that bad?" Stein said entering the room on his usual swivel chair. I sat down at my desk.

"You don't know the half of it." Stein gave me a questioning glance before starting his lesson.

"Today I will be continuing our ongoing lesson on the human body. Today's lesson will be on the process of pregnancy. Starting with conception and ending with the birth of a human. Now a child starts when-"

I tuned him out and dozed off.

_I snuck back in the house through my window after a long walk. I had been going on a lot of walks lately. I had so much shit on my mind. Maybe I could just leave this life. Would I survive? I collapsed on my bed. The second my head hit the pillow my light turned on. Standing in the corner of my room was my dad. Fuck!_

"_I think I've been a bit lenient on you lately son." He said in a drunken voice. "I need to teach you a lesson." I was speechless as he walked over to me and unzipped his pants._

"Soul! Wake up! I'm sorry for boring you but with you asleep your students feel they can do the same." Stein sounded a bit annoyed.

"Sorry." I said sitting up.

"Now class when a meister or weapon are pregnant it's not the same as normal people. It's worse. Symptoms will appear sooner and be far worse than typical… _Shit…_

**Maka**

_Fuck this shit! Fuck my life! Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck! I never really wanted to get this up close and personal with our toilet._ I sat with my head rested on the newlycleaned toilet seat. No, not just cleaned this thing did not dare have even one germ on it. _This is going to be one hell of a day…_

_I needed an aspirin, not this._ I was standing in Wal-Mart, carrying a bucket around like my life depended on it. And of all the things for them to be out of it had to be aspirin. _Can I even take an aspirin with this thing inside me? _That's when I saw him. Wes Evans was standing at the other end of the aisle looking at an allergy relief box. He looked up and saw me. Shock crossed his face. I turned around, acting like I hadn't noticed him, and walked away. My slight head ache had been turned into a migraine by the pounding of my heart.

"Maka!" I heard him call out to me. I ignored him and left Wal-Mart. Quickly getting into my car I sped away with my head full of questions and Wes…

I woke to Soul picking me up off the bathroom floor and carrying me to bed. He set me down and took off his work shirt and pants. Then he lay down next to me in only his black and red plaid boxers. I snuggled into his side and started absentmindedly tracing his scar.

"Did you remember to call in sick?" He asked.

"Of course I did… How was your day?"

"Ironic."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We learned all about sex and babies today."

"Wow that is ironic." I yawned and rested my head on Soul's chest.

"So how was your first day of knowingly being pregnant?"

"Hell." I heard him snicker. "What's so funny?"

"This will only get worse. You know that, right?"

"Why can't you try being an optimist for once?"

"Because if I said it would get better I'd be lying."

"…I saw your brother today…" I felt his body tense under me. "I was at Wal-Mart looking for aspirin and he was there too."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, I ran away."

"Good."

"Should I be afraid of your brother?"

"I don't think so. My dad's the bastard. Just stay away from them, okay?"

"Okay… What did they do to you?"

"…I love you, and I'd love to tell you everything, but I'm just not ready to yet."

"I understand…"

**Soul**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

"Maka. Maka!?" That's when I heard the sickening puke sounds coming from the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and held back Maka's hair for her.

"Don't bother; I'm just going to take a shower anyway." She said wiping her mouth.

"Let me help." I stood her up and walked with her to the shower. As I started the water running she took off her light green night gown. She climbed in and immediately started scrubbing her body like crazy. I slid my boxers to the floor.

**Maka**

I suddenly felt hands slide to my waist.

"Stop trying to scrub your skin off." He whispered in my ear as he took the washcloth from my hand.

*****LEMON ALERT***LEMON ALERT***LEMON ALERT*****

He slowly started rubbing it over my stomach as he made his way up to my nipples. I let out a sigh as he circled over them one by one. His other hand went down to my clitoris. He rubbed it gently, causing my insides to start quivering. He kissed my shoulder then started a trail of kisses leading to my ear. I felt his part harden against my back. I turned around and pushed him to the floor. I slowly inserted his part into me. He moaned loudly as I started moving up and down. Our mouths connected and we entwined into each other. It was like trying to make two people become one. It was scary, yet fun. Painful, yet filled with ecstasy. And extremely bonding. Like we could almost read each others minds. I could tell when he wasn't ready and I was. So I held it in as he moved faster and faster. I was higher then I'd ever been and I kept climbing until he was ready too. We both let out a wordless cry as we fell back to Earth and I collapsed on top of him. He pulled out of me.

*****LEMON OVER***LEMON OVER***LEMON OVER*****

And that's when he started talking.

"He beat the living shit out of me… I almost died so many times I lost count. We went to a different ER every time that happened. He would tell them I fell down the stairs or off my bike. My Mom didn't give a shit and my brother was perfect so I just had to survive… For a while that was my only goal in life, survival… Then one day, it was particularly bad, and right in the middle of one of my almost deaths my arm turned into a scythe. I almost chopped his leg off. It freaked me out so much I ran away, met someone who told me that I could always find refuge with them, honestly they just wanted me for my weapon, but I fell for it and joined their gang. Life got better… until… never mind… it doesn't matter anyway." I hugged closer to him as silent tears streamed down my face. _What a horrible life._

The next day I returned to work and the rest of the month went by smoothly. Other than the fact that I was puking every two minutes. _Damn, pregnancy sucks!_

**I know this chapter is super duper late but I had writers block and had to rewrite the chapter… Twice. I also got sick which didn't help any. I did read all the comments and I am really sorry for taking so long. Oh, and Takashimo are you psychic or something cause your posts kind of surprised the living shit out of me. Any way thanx to all you readers patiently(ish) waiting. And please tell me what you think of this chapter. Bye for now! ;D**

**!Review!**


End file.
